What A Gurl Wants
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: COMPLETE! NYC Lily, who thinks Qawwali is a type of pasta, has always wanted to find her dad, and when she gets a letter from Hogwarts, her wish is fulfilled! And of course, she will get a little help from a certain James Potter! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Here's another fic from the Amazing Queen of Mischief. Just kidding… Be warned, I'm suffering from MAJOR writer's block and it's like there's this huge _block _in my head. Well, that's kinda obvious. Anyway, this fic's based on the movie 'what a girl wants' super cute movie BTY. _

**Chapter 1**

Lily's POV

All my life, I've wanted to know who my dad was. I really love New York and I wouldn't leave it for the world! But, sometimes, mom looks so lonely. It's like she really misses a particular aspect of him whenever she does something they used to do before. I think, if my dad caught the eye of my _mom _who was always hard-to-get, he must have been pretty awesome.

Anyway, I knew I really had gotten my chance when an owl flew into my window and gave me a letter. A girl like me. Your typical, NYC girl who desperately wants a piercing and has multicolored highlights. In some fancy castle called Hogwarts. It sounded so… not me. But my mom was hyped in a second!

So that is how, I, Lily Evans wound up going to Europe- WAIT. This meant I could go see my DAD!

Hogwarts, here I come!

Okay. That sounded just so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Wow. Europe was… classy. Definitely nothing like New York. So far, I had not met one person who didn't drink excessive coffee. I giggled.

I asked some dude on _the_ day at the train station if he knew where platform 9 and three quarters was.

"Noine en threy quoters? Er you ki'ing mey wif this nunsense?" Creep.

"Oh, um, never mind." I blushed a bit and walked off.

"Are you lookin f'r platform noine en threy quoters?" asked someone behind me. I turned around slowly and stared at him.

"What? I mean, excuse me?" I asked. Was he talking some other language. Then I realized it didn't matter cos the guy was breathtakingly gorgeous. Chocolate brown eyes, pitch black hair, he was adorable.

He looked at me for a moment and his face broke into a grin. "Ah, American."

I couldn't help but grin. I held up my palm where I had doodled a tiny American flag in black ink. "That's me!"

He smiled again. "I'm James," he introduced himself.

"Lily." I made a face. "I wish my mom had named me something else. But no-o-o-o, it has to be a stupid flower."

This earned me another laugh from him.

"Well, _than_(note typo), shall wey?" he said, after a moment.

I smiled and nodded. I was kinda smiling because these Brits talked weird.

He held open the door of the compartment for me. "After you," he bowed theatrically.

"Why, thank you!" I played along.

"These, are my friends: Remus, and Sirius. Sirius, get off poor Susan and say hello to Lily."

Remus poked Sirius. "Oi, mate, she'll break something if you keep trying to crawl on her. Oh, hello, Lily."

"Hi," she grinned. "Your friend is rather…er…"

"To the fore?" suggested Remus.

She stared at him and said, "If that's supposed to mean 'sex maniac', yeah, he's very 'to the fore'."

Remus laughed. Oh, god, Susan was unbuttoning Sirius's shirt.

"Please, for the love of God get a room." Said James, disgustedly.

"Okay," Sirius said into Susan. "We'll go to loo," he was in too much of a hurry to add in 'the'.

"Loo? Who the hell is Loo? And which mentally unstable couple named their poor kid _Loo_?" asked Lily, confused.

James and Remus looked at her and burst into laughter.

"Bathroom," James mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"O-o-oh, right."

She had a lot to learn…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Wow. Hogwarts…_rocked._ It was unbelievably old-fashioned, but still. It was _huge _and the old guy who was standing at the front looked way cool. Well, if the way he was passing around lemon drops was any indication.

I was sitting next to James and Remus. Sirius was too busy getting under his girlfriend's skirt to pay any attention to us.

I told them about my dad and how I'd been looking for him forever. Their jaws dropped when I told them his name.

"His name is Jeffery Fogheart." I pulled out a picture to show them, one my mom had given to me. It was of their marriage. They had looked so happy. My mom had never been the same.

She once told me the story.

They had met on vacation in Africa. Well, dad was on business, mom was on vacation. It had been love at first sight.

They had decided to have a simple wedding there, in Africa, on camels! It was all the perfect love story.

Then, when they went to my dad's place, on the outskirts of London to get married again, properly, this time, my mom realized that she was not fit to be married to dad. She was too wild, he was all about rules.

Well, not him, his job.

So, she left, to save him, so he wouldn't lose his job. But she didn't tell him that she was leaving.

Or that she had been pregnant with me.

"That's…that's… tha's the Pey em!" cried Remus, finally.

"Say what?"

They looked at me. "Pey em?"

"Once more," I pressed. What the bloody hell was a Pey Em? OH!

"OH! You mean the Prime Minister!!"

"What, you don't call it Pey Em back in NYC?"

"No, we don't call it _Pey Em_. It's PM." I put on a highly fake and exaggerated British accent at the PM part.

They laughed. The mood was suddenly serious again.

"Wait, my dad's the PM?"

"It would seem so. Unless you have the wrong name and picture."

Remus pulled put a newspaper to show me. There was his face. So serious and business like. He's hot, was my first thought. Well, second. My first one was that I had finally found my dad. My fairytale would be complete.

"Lily? Li-i-i-ily."

My face was curving into this retarded little smile and I was starting to flush. The world was just a buzz in my ears, one I could easily ignore. I shut my eyes and savored the moment of pure joy and emotion that filled me.

And then it was over.

How nice.

"Well, I have to find him somehow." I said and looked at the article once more.

To my horror, my eyes felt slightly damp. I turned away. I swung my legs out and walked out of the hall.

&

For the next few months, my life was all about school. I paid attention to studying and only studying. James, Remus and I grew closer. Even Sirius was close to becoming something remotely like a great friend.

I was excelling in almost everything. But I was doing it for one reason and one reason only.

Dad.

I wanted him to be so proud of me! I wanted him to tell all his friends about me, even though no one knew I existed. And for that, I had to work. I did everything. All subjects.

&

Holidays!! Christmas ones! Yes! I could go to London.

James was so sweet to me! He asked if he wanted me to come along with him, cos his family was in London but he could stay in school if he wanted to.

I, of course, readily agreed.

In a couple of days, we were ready!

We left Hogwarts, casting one last glance at it. Dumbledore had been really great about it. He had gotten the train driver to make one trip to Hogwarts and back for a whole week for students to go when it was convenient for them.

James and I set off. The train ride was so fun. We talked, played cards, told scary stories, joked about, stuffed ourselves with junk, and zoned out, amongst many other activities.

Pretty soon, we reached London.

_Well? Like it? I worked ages on that. Finally finished it. Hooray! Haha. Anyhoo, please review!!_

_TheQueenOfMischief_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

LONDON! I missed it already even though I hadn't been there for more than three days. The red buses, those weird people with the fuzzy hats, those old people who smelt like Enid Blyton type cakes, everything! James seemed to be more at ease here, probably cos he'd lived here for like, ever.

James was being so helpful. He told me all about London, where you could find the best food, presents, and things. He also told me where my dad lived.

For which I gave him a huge hug.

And caused him to turn a bright red.

Which in turn cause me to turn bright red.

Except that he looked cute when he blushed. I probably looked like some old, fat drunk guy called Trevor.

Iw.

&

We got out of the cab which James had hired to take us to my dad's place. He also chivalrously tried to pay the cabbie, but I nudged him aside and shoved the cash into the driver's hands.

"He-e-ey." He said, still a bit stunned at having been bundled out of the way so unceremoniously. I smiled. He looked adorable.

We spun around to look at the building we were standing next to. My jaw dropped. It was almost as big as New York! Well, I was exaggerating, of course. But a kazillion of mom and my apartments could have fit in there. It was a castle! HUGE! The walls were cream coloured and there 

were these ivy-type vine thingys growing up them. Like in those old-time movies! There was this huge garden up in front, like, the Whitehouse! And there were these trees with all these blooming flowers and there were these petty wrought iron gates with more vines on them, except these ones had roses! And there was this little birdhouse in the corner and there were these cute little sparrows pecking away in it! And there was-oh no. The fuzzy hat dude.

"What's the fuzzy hat dude doing here?" I asked without thinking. I looked at James. He was looking at me, amused. He let out a roar of laughter.

"Fu-fu-fuzzy h-h-hat dude?" he was doubling over in laughter.

"Oi," I poked him. "Stop it." I folded my arms. "Well, it's TRUE! The guy _does _have a fuzzy hat! So sue me for being honest."

He stood up, still red in the face. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"But it's true! Those creeps are everywhere! They're lurking behind every corner!" I looked around, with mock-suspicion.

He snorted.

"OI! Yo! Stop rai ther! Wha do yo thin' yo're doin, then?"

"Er, nothing, sir, we were just, er, admiring the beautiful scenery. Er, we're not doing any harm."

"Actually, I wanted to see Lord Fogheart."

"D' yo hav' n apoin'ment, then?"

"Er, no, but this is urgent. I'm sure he will understand."

Fuzzy hat grinned, showing two rows of perfectly hideous teeth, all yellow and decayed. "No," he spent a moment to chew on a toffee, loudly, too. "I don thin he will. Now, lea' befo' I call secu'ity."

"Let me see my fath-" James covered my mouth with his hand, stifling my words.

"Oh, no need for that, sir," he said respectfully. "I'm sure an important man such as yourself has a very busy schedule. No time, I'm sure, to deal with a couple of worthless kids."

The man smiled. "Alright, then, I'll let you off easy this time."

"Thank you, sir," said James and dragged me off.

"What'd you do that for?"

"He would have arrested us for trespassing."

"But we weren't!"

"They don't care."

"Oh, well, I guess I should thank you then. I wouldn't want my first trip to Europe be spent in jail." I said sheepishly. "Thanks, James."

He flushed and waved a hand.

To change the subject, I said, "Well, I guess we'll have to execute Plan B."

James looked slightly scared. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

I looked at him and said shiftily, "Plan C, then…"

We exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

"No, I'm going to sneak in."

"Do I _have _to?" he whined, jokingly.

"No," I replied seriously. "This, I'm afraid, I have to do alone."

"Alright." He said, understandingly.

"Help me up, then." I said, looking at the rose vine covered wall in front of me.

"But, that's rose; it has thorns."

"I know."

"Okay…"

He picked me up easily and hoisted me over the wall.

"Thanks, James. I owe you."

"Sure as hell you do."

I laughed softly.

"No dogs, right?"

"Er, no?"

"Good."

I padded silently across the garden to the window. I peered through it. There was the ugliest girl I had ever seen. I know it sounded very mean, but it's true! Her hair was in this vertical baguette style do and her lips were pulled back across her teeth in a hideous grimace. There was bright pink eye-shadow all over her eyelids and all the way to her temples. Her pink blush reached her forehead and her lips had been smeared with this pink…gunk.

She saw me and shrieked. I panicked and ran.

"MAMA! MAMA! There was this UGLY… THING outside OUR WINDOW!!" and proceeded to burst into high-pitched girly sobs.

"Oh, shut up Petunia, you're probably hallucinating…again." Said another woman.

I peeked into the window again and this time, Petunia, the second lady, and this guy-oh my god, DAD- stared at me.

In the blink of an eye, I suppose, is the correct metaphor for my situation, I was caught and dragged into the house.

"Who a' you?" demanded the man. I said nothing, but my lips curved into an involuntary smile.

"Wha' is it? Wha' do you wan'? You're from the press, aren't you?"

"No, no, I-I-wow, this place is so nice." I stammered.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded the man again.

"My name is Lily Evans. I believe you knew my mother: Melinda."

"You're-you're Melinda's _daughter_? I suppose you've come to demand money."

"No, dad, I don't want any money from you."

"What did you call me?"

"Dad, you are my dad, right?"

"I-I-I-"

"JEFFERY?? Is this true? Is she your _daughter_? This is preposterous!"

"I don't believe you." He said finally.

I pulled out the picture. "Mom gave me this picture. It's from the time you were married to her in Africa."

"But-but, this can't be!" shrieked the lady.

"I guess it can."

"Oh my god! I have an AMERICAN SISTER? Oh, dear God, I feel so barbaric to be RELATED to this…animal…"

"Oh, Petunia, love, do be quiet. Let mummy think."

"Wait, WHAT? THAT is your WIFE?" I said, louder than I'd intended to.

My dad said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Well?" asked James, who had been idling around when I'd walked out.

"He asked me to stay with him for the holidays!"

"Wow! Lils! That's great!" he smiled enthusiastically.

"And I have a sister. And a stepmom." I said, not so energetically.

"So that was what I'd heard."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard some sound like a hysterical chicken and I was wondering what it had come from."

"That would be Petunia."

He grinned.

&

I had soon moved in comfortably with my new dad. We had made arrangements for me coming to stay with them every vacation!

My first vacation there was so cool! Although, dad told me to call him Jeffery and he was still way distant with me.

Petunia and Bertha, my new stepmom, were kinda-scratch that, VERY- bitchy, but I didn't care. I was happy.

&

_Fifth year…_

VACATIONS! James and I went to the train station together. It had become almost a ritual! We were getting closer and closer every day. If that was even possible, cos we were already so close.

We chatted and goofed about on the train, as usual and we went in separate directions at the train station. James promised to visit often.

For some reason, that statement made me feel all weird and tingly. But in a nice way.

&

"Ehem. Lily, _darling,_ your father would like to see you in his office. Now." Said Bertha in her usual voice, a pitch so high that most of the time, only dogs could hear her.

"Alright," I said. I cast a last glance at my luxurious bedroom. It was like a suite. The bed was all puffy and soft and was always warm and had golden covers. The walls were a similar shade, although neither of them were unbearably shiny. There was a large desk in the corner and a matching chest in front of my bed, with a similar wardrobe, which by the way, was huge. There was even a dressing table, made of rosewood. The curtains were a similar hue to the bed and walls. The carpet was a light cream color. The bathroom was attached to the room with a mahogany door in between. There was a bath and shower with this huge mirror next to the wash basin and it was all so royal…

"Dad-er, Jeffery? You called?" I had quickly learnt to use nothing but a formal tone with my dad.

"Yes, Lily, come in."

I walked in obediently.

"I have decided it is time for your coming out."

"My _what?_" I had thought that was for when your menstruation started and everyone held this huge party. I personally thought that was disgusting and I certainly would not want to invite any friends, especially James, to it. I wondered why 'especially James'…

"Your _coming out._ It is a party where many suitors are invited to…er… um…"he coughed.

Wait. Suitors. I had read Little Women, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and even Victoria and the Rogue. Oh, god. Was that how these losers got boyfriends?

"Oh my God, Jeffery, are you trying to hook me up with some posh dude?" crap. Stupid mouth.

"Er…" he coughed again.

"Oh, er, fabulous." I smiled, hoping I looked happy. "I would be delighted to have a er… coming out party…"

"Good." He smiled, pleased.

"Oh, da-Jeffery, my friend from school wants to show me around today. You don't mind if I go, right?"

"Would this friend happen to be a male?"

"Er, yes?"

He sighed. "Very well."

I turned around to leave and let out an inward groan. I never thought any dad would actually _try _to get his daughter to find a boyfriend. Screwed up. Seriously screwed up.

&

Later that day, James came to pick me up. He was taking me out! Not like a date or anything, we weren't like that, no, he was just taking me out for fun. Wasn't that so sweet?

He knocked on the door and politely waited. I peered out the window. He happened to see me. I smiled and waved and signaled to give me one minute. I didn't want to attract too much attention.

Unfortunately, by the time I got down, Petunia was there.

"Hey, you," she giggled, leaning in to him.

"Er, very nice to meet you." James took a step back, causing Petunia to almost fall over.

"Playing hard to get, are we? Well, I can do that too…" she winked seductively.

James looked at me, saying with his eyes, please! Help me!!

"Petunia, your pores are huge. Go and…er… do whatever it is you do when your pores are huge."

She squealed and ran off.

"Thank you," James sighed gratefully.

"Don't mention it." I said, smiling. "She can be quite scary."

"Uh-huh. Well, anyway, are you ready?"

"Sure, come on!" I half-hopped out of the door, before any more people came.

I grinned at his motorbike. I hadn't seen it in a long time.

He sat on it and I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt tingly again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

He turned the bike around and began to drive. I pressed the side of my face against his back, scared I would fly off. I inhaled his James-ey fragrance and closed my eyes. I could fall asleep like this.

He took me to this market-like thing near the London Eye.

He bought me these cool bangles. They were sold in sets of ten, and he literally bought them for me! Could he get any sweeter??

I goofed around with the shawls and things. He laughed and at one point, even took out his hand phone and snapped a picture of me wearing this nice green shawl like a skirt on top of my jeans.

I was stunned, of course, but when he grinned, I relaxed.

He was so easy to be around! We chatted like mad! I talked about what my dad had had told me about my coming out and all and he laughed like 'ha-ha, sucks for you!' and I glared.

"You do realize you have to wear a _dress_ to that, right?"

"A-a-a DRESS?"

"Not just any dress. A _gown. _Like those formal evening gowns…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" I cried dramatically, fakely, of course. "Just because I never wear them, doesn't mean I mind them. I don't like them, but I don't hate them."

"Ah."

&

I was soon invited to the coming out party of these two sisters, Emerald and Rhinestone. Quite clearly, their mother must have lo-o-oved her accessories.

Weird.

&

Anyway, two days before the girls' party, Bertha came up to me and said, "Darling, I have a lovely dress for you in your wardrobe. It will look lovely with your eyes!"

"Why thank you!" I knew by now she wanted to humiliate me.

I went up to my bedroom and looked at the dress. It was hideous, of course. I tried it on; it fit like a glove, but it looked… ugh. I peered closely at the garment. It had a lovely color underneath…

&

I walked in the ballroom in the same green dress, except, just when that dude announced my name, I took off the outer coat type thing, to reveal a lovely red gown.

It was strapless and body hugging. It flared out just a bit from the hip down and had this sash thing around the waist, right above the hip. It was gorgeous.

Half the ballroom turned to stare at me.

I was surprised, cos I knew the dress was good, but I knew it wasn't good on me. I shrugged and walked down the stairs.

A surprise awaited me at the bottom.

"James! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Hello to you too. My parents were invited by their friends who happen to be the parents of those poor girls, Emerald and Rhinestone." He pointed to two plump girls in the corner who looked about ready to cry.

They were adorning the most hideous gowns I had ever seen in my life.

They looked nice enough, but they had absolutely no taste.

This is why I also happened to see that their makeup made them look like corpses.

Not that I was that much of an expert in the makeup department. I just knew that what they were doing was not right for them.

"By the way, you look lovely in that gown." He blushed a bit.

I blushed ten hundred times more. "Thanks…"

&

_Well, how was it?? Liked it? These last two chapters have been abnormally long, I know. Just put up with me_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Wow. The dance thingy was…great.

Then the next day, Bertha had to screw it up.

"Lily, dear, I need to speak to you."

"Sure."

"I'm afraid, your father… er, how do I put this kindly? Is _embarrassed _by your rather vulgar presence… I hope you don't feel bad or anything, I just felt it only _fair _for you to know. So I think either you leave and save him his job, or if you insist, stay but with some _serious _attitude adjustments."

"What?"

"Are you completely thick, girl, can't you see he hates you with every bone in his body? You are but an inconvenience in his life, nothing more, just an unfortunate little piece of filth that showed up inopportunely."

"M-m-y father does not feel embarrassed by me, Bertha. Rather, I quite find that you are the embarrassment in our life."

"_Our life?_ You say it like he actually _wants_ you in his life!"

I walked off. I couldn't bear to hear any more. If that was how my father felt, well, I would show him. I _would_.

&

The next day, I had a complete wardrobe change. I had decided that these people would only realize how much I'd changed if I dressed properly.

And if ridiculous pastel suit things did that, so be it.

&

James knocked on my door once again.

I opened it.

He saw me and his jaw dropped. "You're not going to the concert in _that, _are you?"

"OH GOD! James, I completely forgot!"

"It's alright. I'll wait, you go change."

"I can't! I'm going to the Queen's garden party!"

"The Queen's _what_?"

"Garden party, James! It's all formalities and such!"

"'And such'? You know what? Call me when Lily gets back." He turned around and walked out, closing the door not so quietly behind him.

I didn't stop him, but I did feel this pang of guilt. I had let him down. _I _was disappointed with myself.

I readied myself some more for the garden party.

&

It was a bore. I couldn't help but wonder how much fun James must be having. With music that rattled the ribcage and left the ears ringing for hours after, leaving the same effect as a bomb.

&

I soon turned into a complete posh bitch. I learnt how to make seriously bitchy comments to everyone around me, and everyone loved me for it.

As strange as that seems.

&

I tried to call James. I honestly did.

He picked up, much to my relief.

"Hello?" came his deep voice from the phone, which sent a ripple of pleasure down my spine.

"Hi, James," I said, quietly. Without giving him a chance to respond, I continued. "Look, I'm really, really, _really _sorry about the concert. I truly am. I honestly wanted to go! I-"

"Look, Lily, I get it. You have better things to do. So why are you wasting your time chatting on the phone. You might have to break some other guy's promise because you were talking to me and I don't want that burden on my heart. Good bye."

"Ja-"

But he had hung up.

I let the wave of misery wash over me.

&

I lost every bit of humor and joy in me by the day of my coming out.

I walked into the ballroom where it was being held with every inch of grace and poise I had.

Heads turned. I was wearing a white gown with two thin straps on the shoulders. It was body hugging and flounced out at the bottom. There was a band of red around my waist and rose-shaped beads trailing down all around the bottom half of the dress in a line.

But only one person made my eyes light up. James. He was standing there looking unbelievably hot in his tux. He was staring at me with a tiny smile creeping uncontrollably over his lips as I met his glance. I smiled as broadly as I could back, to show no bitchiness, even though I was not supposed to show any emotion as I came down the stairs.

I walked right up to him and said, blushing, "Hi,"

"Hey," he replied just as quietly.

"Are you still angry at me?"

"Lily, I was never angry at you."

"What?" I said intelligently-not.

"I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at your situation. You were pressured into becoming…well, you know. It wasn't your fault."

I smiled with relief. "Thanks, James."

He grinned back.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt happy.

And then, something happened that I hadn't been expecting at all.

"MOM!" I cried, running to the stairs and giving my mother a hug.

My first question: "Mom, are you actually wearing a bra?"

James snorted.

Mom ignored him. "Yes, and it sucks."

I giggled. "Oh, mom, James, James, mom."

James stuck out a hand to shake. Mom, being mom, did that hand slapping handshake thing. James looked startled.

"Er, mom, what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your mother? You look lovely in that dress, by the way."

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself."

"Did you just say 'shabby'? Oh, god, Lily, what have these people done to you?"

"Nothing, mom, I'm quite alright."

"Do you want an aspirin, Lils?"

"NO."

My mom was soon called away by relatives and James was called by his dad."

"It is now time for the traditional father-daughter dance! Would Lily Fogheart please step out to have a dance with her father?"

"You're not going anywhere, bitch." Bertha dragged me off.

"HEY! LET ME GO!!"

She dragged me into this room and locked me up. I kicked and banged furiously, but no one heard.

Meanwhile, my mother was frantically looking around for me.

"Oh, dear!" said Bertha. "Well, I suppose Lord Fogheart shall have to dance with Petunia; she is after all, his daughter!"she laughed.

Petunia stepped up to my very puzzled father, holding out a hand to him. Unable to do anything else, dad began the dance.

Mom, by some chance, heard me screaming.

She ran out and somehow found me. I came out. She pulled me back to the ballroom and when I saw them dancing, I cracked.

"That is IT!" I screamed. Everyone turned to stare at me.

I pulled my hair tie out and let it fall loosely about my face.

"I'M SICK OF BEING SOMEONE I'M NOT!"

"That's my girl," said my mom, encouragingly. "Let's leave."

"I KILLED MYSELF TRYING TO BE THE PERSON YOU WANTED ME TO BE! But DID you NOTICE? NO! you're too busy with your bitch family, who doesn't give a bloody shi. about me! That's it! You can dance with Petunia, see if _I _give a bloody crap!" I said some more very nasty words and stomped off, ripping off the necklace Bertha had forced me to wear and throwing it on the floor.

There was silence. Then James ran after me.

&

"Lily?"

"DON'T, James."

"But-"

"No."

"YOU ROCKED!"

"What?"

"You gave those bloody losers what they deserved!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded enthusiastically, his glasses slipping down his nose a bit.

My mom smiled at him. "I'm sorry, James, but you do know that we are going home. We don't belong here."

"Oh, I… understand."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Mom smiled at him warmly, in a way that I knew would make any guy's heart melt. Cos, my mom, as wrong as it sounds, is hot. Really hot. And she can make guys WAY younger than her fall for her. Like, wow.

"Well, good luck, Lily Evans," he said formally. "It was nice to meet you."

I felt like crying. He smiled sadly one last time before turning to leave.

I allowed myself tears once he had left. Mom patted my shoulder.

"There, there, Lils, don't cry. Come on." She gave me a big hug, all warm and nice. I almost felt better. Almost.

&

On the plane, I listened to the song 'Love Hurts' by Incubus, and I couldn't agree more. Although what James and I shared wasn't love. Love had to go both ways. It didn't in my case.

_Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt_(not for me)_  
And it feels like I'm alive._(I may feel alive, but I want to die)_  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,_

Although I didn't think I wanted anyone to try me right now. I hurt too much. It wasn't just James; it was my dad, too. He didn't even _try _to stop me. He didn't care. At all.

And that hurt.

Even me.

Anyway, who needed love? And a dad? A bloody waste of time. That was what I tried to convince myself.

Lots of people don't have dads! There's...er... there's _ALEX! _From Trig class!

Wait, her dad's gone away for _work. _

Whatever.

And love! Nonsense.

I sighed again. My mom patted me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

_One week later..._

I looked around at the scene. My mom had been hired to sing at a wedding. Yeah, did I mention? She was a singer. An awesome one, too. She rocked. I was waiting tables, just to pass the time.

And to earn money for college. I had to go somewhere after Hogwarts, didn't I? To broaden my choices. It was still the hols so I was safe. It had been a week since I had gotten back to NYC.

I hadn't gotten over it.

I had decided not to care about dad anymore, though. If the bastard didn't care, I didn't care. Everything would be back to normal.

Except it wasn't.

James.

I missed him.

I doodled a list on a paper towel.

**The Things I Love About James Potter**

His eyes

The way he ruffles his hair when he's frustrated.

His smile

His hair

His arrogance

His unbeatable ego and pride

The way he turns red when he's embarrassed

The way he never admits defeat

His intelligence

His lousy jokes

And the fact that his lousy jokes make me laugh.

I had it bad, didn't I? Yeah. It sucked. Well, not really.

Every day, I woke up with some hope. For what? I had no idea.

Then, I caught my mom's eye. She was surreptitiously gesturing behind me. I turned around.

And almost fainted.

"James!" I got up and ran to him. Unfortunately, the paper towel was still in my hand.

I squished him, completely unaware of the fact that he had grabbed the towel from my hand. When I saw, I turned bright red.

"Give it BACK! James!"

He ignored me. He was reading it, a small smile creeping over his lips.

"You really like my hair?" he asked innocently, once he was done.

Before I could reply, he kissed me. It was so gentle! He was barely touching me, except where his hands rested lightly on my shoulders.

I on the other hand, wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoeing to reach him. My fingers got tangled up in his hair. His spiky, uncontrollably messy hair.

He in turn, encircled his arms around _my_ waist and pulled me close.

We eventually broke off. He grinned down at me. My heart melted.

"Wow," he whispered eventually.

I laughed softly. "Yeah, wow."

He kissed me again, but this time we broke off abruptly because, apparently, at some point, everyone had turned to stare at us, and were now applauding.

I blushed, but James just kissed me again.

The end to my perfectly perfect fairytale.

NOT!

We both finished Hogwarts together and coincidentally got into the same college, right here in New York! One of the best! That means that James moved to New York!

We live really close together (James came here alone!! And is managing perfectly well! Is there anything this guy can't do?) , so apart from school, we're together almost all the time!

My mom found this really cool guy, Tom, and they're getting married in September! She'll be singing at her own wedding! It's what she's always wanted!

James has been really, really sweet to me. He waits for me outside my classes and walks with me to lunch and other classes and all. We even hang out after school to finish homework assignments and watch movies and just talk! He is the perfect boyfriend, although he violently objects to being referred to as a 'boy', which makes me laugh.

**The One Thing I Love Best About James Potter**

He loves me for the flawed, American, New Yorker, psychopathic nutcase I am.

**The End (for real, this time)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, all, this is not a real chapter, I just wanted to thank you guys for being the best and supporting me throughout the story: what a gurl wants

You guys rule, and if anyone wants any sequels or continuations or sequels or anything, please send me a PM; I would love it so much if you did!

FFN RULES FOREVER!!

Love,

The Queen Of Mischief


End file.
